ghostsimulatorfandomfandomcom-20200215-history
GhostSimulatorRoblox Wiki
Welcome to the !Ghost Simulator is a simulator created by BloxByte Games. In this game, players can use vacuums to suck up ghosts and sell them for the game's currency, Ecto-Tokens. The ghosts will also drop materials such as antenna parts that can be used to upgrade the player's antenna (used as a level-up system to access different areas of the game). __TOC__ Biomes Ghost Simulator Areas *The Forest (Antenna Level 1.) *Blox City (Antenna Level 2.) *The Junkyard (Antenna Level 3.) *The Sewer (Antenna Level 4.) *The Construction Site (Bonus Area) *The Wild West (Antenna Level 5.) *Area 51 (Antenna Level 6.) *The Mine (Antenna Level 7.) *The Pyramids (Bonus Area) *The Beach (Antenna Level 8.) *The Underwater (Antenna Level 9.) *The Volcano (Antenna Level 10) *The Ice Cave (Bonus Area) *Ghost World (Rift) Ghosts There are different types of ghosts in all of the areas. They will reward more depending on what area the user is in. Boss ghosts will drop a boss area chest if defeated. From those the user can get gems and a special hoverboard skin if you have gotten the hoverboard from Ghost Hunter Adam in Blox City- *Forest: Fairy, Owl, Ghastly Tree (Tree Boss). *Blox City: Business Man, Street Cat, George The Gorilla (Gorilla Boss). *Junkyard: Mechanic, Garbage Bin. *Sewer: Paper Bag Man, Rat. *Construction Site: Worker, Pigeon. *Wild West: Bandit, Cowboy, Subject One (Alien Boss). *Area 51: Scientist, Zorg. *Mine: Miner, Living Rock. *Pyramids: Pharaoh, Mummy. *Beach: Pirate, Parrot, King Krab (Crab Boss). *Underwater: Diver, Mermaid. *Volcano: Islander, Magma Monster, Magmoraug (Dragon Boss) *Ice Cave: Explorer, Penguin. *Ghost World: Jester, Jelly, Pinwheel, Blue Ray, Spooky, Pixie, Grim '''(Reaper Miniboss) there are different types of quests at all the ghost hunters. Quests '''Ghost Hunter Gabe: (Forest) *1. Ghost Catching 101: Vacuum 2 ghosts in the Forest *2. The Ghost Market: Sell Ectoplasm in your Pack *3. A Special Ghost Indeed: Vacuum 1 Owl ghost in the Forest. *4. Collection Day: Collect 100 Ecto-Tokens. *5. Buy the second vacuum in the Lab, Buy the second pack in the Lab. *6. Stop, Thief!: Obtain 3 Acorns from the Forest, Obtain 3 Antenna Parts. *7. Upgrade your Antenna to Level 2. 'Ghost Hunter Adam: (Blox City)' *1. He's a Bit Catty: Vacuum 5 Businessman Ghosts, Vacuum 2 Street Cat Ghosts, Obtain 3 Newspapers from Blox City. *2. Ghost Town Collection: Collect 300 Ectoplasm from any ghost. *3. Pets Like Boxes: Open Pet Crate #1 once at the Shop. *4. Road to the Junkyard: Obtain 10 Antenna Parts, Obtain 5 Newspapers from Blox City, Upgrade your Antenna to level 3. *5. Junkyard Take Out: Vacuum 8 Mechanic Ghosts in the Junkyard, Vacuum 3 Garbage Bin Ghosts in the Junkyard, Obtain 4 Tires in the Junkyard. *6. Calling Ghost Hunter Adam: Find Adam's Cell Phone hidden in the Junkyard. *7. Taking Out the Trash: Burn 3 items in the Incinerator at the Junkyard. *8. Obtain 35 Antenna Parts, Obtain 10 Tires from Junkyard, Upgrade your Antenna to level 4. *9. What's that Smell?: Vacuum 15 Paper Bag Man Ghosts in the Sewer, Vacuum 4 Rat Ghosts in the Sewer, Obtain 8 Old Socks in the Sewer. *10. Construction Obsturction: Obtain 10 Newspapers from Blox City,Obtain 10 Tires from the Junkyard,Obtain 10 Old Socks from the Sewer,Unlock access to the Construction S *ite *11. Stop Those Pigeons!: Vacuum 30 Worker Ghosts at the Construction Site, Vacuum 8 Pigeon Ghosts at the Construction Site, Obtain 15 hammers from the Construction Site. *12. Rewind Time: Vacuum 8 Cat Ghosts in Blox City, Vacuum 8 Garbage Bin Ghosts in the Junkyard, Vacuum 8 Rat Ghosts in the Sewer, Vacuum 8 Pigeon Ghosts at the Construction Site. *13. Hail the Hoverboard: Obtain 10 Newspapers from Blox City, Obtain 10 Tires from the Junkyard, Obtain 10 Old Socks from the Sewer, Obtain 20 Hammers from the Construction Site.' ' 'Ghost Hunter Jesse: (The Wild West)' *1. The Magnet Affect: Vaccum 30 Bandit Ghosts in the Wild West, Vaccum 5 Cowboy Ghosts in the Wild West, Obtain 15 Sherrif Badges from the Wild West *2. Round em' Up: Vaccum 20 Fairy Ghosts in the Forest, Vaccum 15 Mechanic Ghosts in the Junkyard, Vaccum 15 Bandit Ghosts in the Wild West, Vaccum 15 Cowboy Ghosts in the Wild West *3. Defeat any boss once *4. Mission Unthinkable: Obtain 250 Antenna Parts, Obtain 50 Sheriff's Badges from the Wild West, Upgrade your antenna to level 6 *5. Agent Ghost Hunter: Vacuum 30 Scientist Ghosts, Vacuum 7 Zorg Ghosts, Obtain 35 Meteorites *6. Power to the Source: Vacuum 20 Paper Bag Man Ghosts, Vacuum 20 Worker Ghosts, Vacuum 20 Scientist Ghosts, Vacuum 7 Zorg Ghosts *7. (Find out yourself) *8. Level Up: Obtain 350 Antenna Parts, Obtain 100 Meteorites from Area 51, Upgrade your antenna to level 7 *9. Rocky Road Ahead: Vacuum 40 Miner Ghosts in the Mine, Vacuum 20 Living Rock Ghosts in the Mine, Obtain 60 Gold Ingots in the Mine *10. Super Duper Power Troopers: Vacuum 30 Businessman Ghosts from Blox City, Vacuum 20 Rat Ghosts from the Sewer, Vacuum 30 Miner Ghosts from the Mine, and Vacuum 5 Living Rock ghosts in the Mine. *11. Collect 750 Gems from anywhere *12. Open Pet Crate#2 once at the shop *13. You Shall Not Pass: Obtain 50 Sheriff's Badges from the Wild West, Obtain 50 Meteors from Area 51, Obtain 50 Gold Ingots from the Mine, Unlock access to the Pyramid Wall *14. Where's My Mummy?: Vacuum 80 pharaoh Ghosts in the Pyramids, Vacuum 25 Mummy Ghosts in the Pyramids, Obtain 100 Artifacts from the Pyramids. *15. True Grit: Vacuum 20 Garbage Bin Ghosts in the Junkyard, Vacuum 20 Pigeon Ghosts in the Construction Site, Vacuum 50 Pharaoh Ghosts in the Pyramids, Vacuum 10 Mummy Ghosts in the Pyramids. *16. Find Jesse's lucky boot (behind the enter from the Sewers) *17. Specimen Collection: Vacuum 25 Cowboy Ghosts in the Wild West, Vacuum 25 Zorg Ghosts in Area 51, Vacuum 25 Living Rock Ghosts in the Mine, Vacuum 25 Mummy Ghosts in the Pyramid. *18. Quest for the Great Magnet: Obtain 50 Sherrif's Badges from the wild west, Obtain 50 Meteorites from Area 51, Obtain 50 Gold Ingots from the Mine, Obtain 70 Artifacts from the Pyramids. 'Ghost Hunter Dylan: (Pet)' *1. Unbox 2 pets from the shop. *2. Unbox 1 uncommon pet from the shop. *3. Never Enough Pets: Unbox 4 pets from any pet crate. *4. The Lucky Ghost Net: Find the Pet Trainer's lost net hidden in the Forest (Inside a tree). *5. Bit of a Rarity: Unbox 3 rare pets from any pet crate. *6. A Town Legend: Unbox 2 legendary pets from any pet crate. *7. Gotta Collect 'em All: Unbox all pets from pet box #1, #2, #3. 'Ghost Hunter Captain Finnley: (Beach)' *1. Gimme the Loot: Vacuum 95 Pirate ghosts in the Beach, Vacuum 35 Parrot ghosts in the Beach, Obtain 125 Doubloons in the Beach. *2. All Hands On Deck: Vacuum 55 Pirate ghost in the beach Vacuum 20 Parrot ghost in the beach Vacuum 30 Businessman ghost in the blox city and 45 the worker in the construction. *3. Fight any 3 bosses *4. Upgrade your antenna to 9 *5. Find his rusty trusty swords in underwater. *6. Underwater Wonderland: Vacuum 150 Diver ghosts, Vacuum 35 Mermaid ghosts, Obtain 200 Pearls from Underwater. *7. Save Our Oceans: Vacuum 45 Paper Bag Man Ghosts in the Sewer, Vacuum 60 Scientist Ghosts in Area 51, Vacuum 40 Diver Ghosts in Underwater, Vacuum 15 Mermaid Ghost in Underwater. *8. Put a Ring On It: Jump off mountainside ramp and go through the ring on the Beach. *9. Ascending Fire: Obtain 2000 Antenna Parts, Obtain 650 Pearls from Underwater, Upgrade your Antenna to level 10. *10. Volcano Venture: Vacuum 140 Islander ghosts, Vacuum 50 Magma monsters, Obtain 300 diamonds from the Volcano. *11. Glitters More Than Gold: Vacuum 60 Bandit ghosts, Vaccum 75 Pharoah ghosts, Vacuum 60 Islander ghosts, Obtain 100 diamonds from the volcano. *12. It's Raining Gems: Collect 3,000 gems from anywhere. *13. Open a #3 Pet box from the shop. *14. Winter Ghostland: Obtain 250 doubloons from the beach, Obtain 250 pearls from the underwater, obtain 250 diamonds from anywhere, Open the wall on the ice cave. *15. Shiver Me Timbers: Vacuum 250 Explorer ghosts, Vacuum 60 penguin ghosts, Obtain 300 tusk from the ice cave. *16. Vacuum 100 construction ghosts, Vacuum 100 miner ghost, Vacuum 150 explorer ghosts, Obtain 200 tusk from the ice cave. *17. Convert (10 Million) 10,000,000 Ecto tokens into gems in the volcano (feature volcano),collect 1,500 gems from anywhere. *18. Vacuum 75 Parrot ghosts, Vacuum 75 Mermaid ghosts, Vacuum 75 Magma monsters, Vacuum 75 Penguin ghosts. *19. Obtain 300 doubloons from the beach, Obtain 300 Pearls from the underwater, Obtain 300 Diamonds from the volcano, Obtain 450 Tusks from the ice cave. 'Ghost Hunter Blaze: (Volcano)' *1. Chroma Trope: Buy the Chroma Vacuum from the Lab, Buy the Chroma Pack from the Lab. *2. Vacuum 50 Businessman Ghosts in Blox City, Vacuum 50 Mechanic Ghosts in the Junkyard, Vacuum 50 Paper Bag Ghosts in the Sewer, Vacuum 50 Worker Ghosts in the Construction Site. *3. Vacuum - 50 Bandit Ghost, 50 Scientist Ghosts, 50 Miner Ghosts, 50 Pharaoh Ghosts *4.Vacuum- 50 Pirate Ghosts, 50 Diver Ghosts, 50 Islander Ghosts, 50 Explorer Ghosts *5. Convert 10,000,000 Ecto Tokens into Gems in the Volcano, Burn 500 items in the Incinerator at the Junkyard *6. Vacuum 25 Street Cat Ghosts in Blox City, Vacuum 25 Garbage Bin Ghosts in the Junkyard, Vacuum 25 Rat Ghosts from the Sewer, Vacuum 25 Pigeon Ghosts at the Construction Site *7. 25 Cowboy, 25 Zorg, 25 Living Rock, 25 Mummy *8. Vacuum 25 Parrot Ghosts at the Beach, Vacuum 25 Mermaid Ghosts in Underwater, Vacuum 25 Magma Monster Ghost in the Volcano, Vacuum 25 Penguin Ghosts in the Ice Cave. *9. Obtain 25 Newspapers from Blox City, Obtain 25 Tires from the Junkyard, Obtain 25 Old Socks from the Sewer, Obtain 50 Hammers from the Construction Site. *10. Obtain 50 Sheriff's Badges from the Wild West, Obtain 50 Meteorites from Area 51, Obtain 50 Gold *11. Obtain 100 Doubloons from the Beach, Obtain 100 Pearls from the Underwater, Obtain 100 Diamonds from the Volcano, Obtain 200 Tusks from the Ice Cave. *12. Unbox 15 pets from Pet Crate#1, 10 Pets from Pet Crate#2, and 5 pets from Pet Crate#3 *13.Defeat Forest boss, Blox City Boss, Wild West Boss, and Beach Boss 2 times each *14.Unbox 3 Godly Pets. 'Ghost Hunter Luna: (Forest) ' *1. Complete the mine obby and retrieve the First Clue. (30 seconds) *2. Defeat the dragon boss three times. (Hop Servers) *3. Obtain 50 Newspaper from the Blox City, Obtain 50 Hammers from the Construction Site, Obtain 50 Sheriff's badge from the Wild West, Obtain 50 Doubloons from the Beach. *4. Complete the Junkyard obby and retrieve the Second Clue. (55 seconds) *5. Obtain 50 Tires from the Junkyard, Obtain 50 Meteors from Area 21, Obtain 50 Artifacts from the Pyramids, Obtain 50 Pearls from Underwater. *6. Complete the Blox City obby and retrieve the Third Clue. (50 seconds) *7. Buy the Distorted Vacuum and Distorted Pack from the Lab. *8. Obtain 50 Socks from the Sewer, Obtain 50 Gold Bars from the Mines, Obtain 50 Diamonds from the Volcano, Obtain 50 Ancient Tusk from the Ice Caves. *9. Complete the Wild West obby and retrieve the Fourth Clue. (1 minute) *10. Find all of the Gadget Fragments in each of these areas: Forest Biome, Blox City Biome, Junkyard Biome, Underwater Biome, Volcano Biome. *11. Unbox 90 Pets from crate 1. *12. Complete the Beach obby and retrieve the Final Clue (35 seconds) - PRESS THE RED BUTTON AT THE STARTING POINT TO START THE TIMER FOR EACH OBBY! '- TO TALK TO LUNA YOU NEED HAVE ANTENNA LEVEL 10.' 'Ghost hunter Shelly: (Ghost World)' *1. (Tea party) Vacuum 15 jester ghosts. *2. (The ghost market) Sell your ectoplasm. *3. (Tag, you're it!) Vacuum 20 jester ghosts and 10 jelly ghosts from Ghostly Islands. *4. (Hide n' Seek) Collect 1,000 gems from anywhere. *5. (To the Market) Unbox 1 pet from Pet Crate #4 at the Market's Shop. *6. (Guessing games) Vacuum 15 jellies and obtain 50 energy shards. *7. (Pawns in a game) Collect 7,000,000 ectoplasm and obtain 75 energy shards. *8. (Search and rescue) Vacuum 35 cowboys, 30 trash cans, 20 magma monsters and 20 penguins. *9. (Ghostly ghost hunter) Obtain 1,000 souls. *10. (Miniboss) Defeat a miniboss. *11. (Newly upgraded) Buy the hotrod set. *12. (Case of the head fuzzies) Jump through the green ring. *13. (Lost in Thought) Vacuum 25 pinwheel ghosts, 15 jelly ghosts and obtain 125 spirit particles. *14. *15. *16. *17. *18. (Ocean scented) Jump through the blue ring. *19. (Race against the clock) Complete the hoverboard trial. *20. (Every picture tells a story) Find all picture pieces. *21. (My brother Blaze) Vacuum 40 pinwheels, 30 blue rays, 50 rats and 40 mermaids. *22. *23. *24. (Game time?)Vacuum 35 spooky ghosts, 25 jelly ghosts, 25 blue ray ghosts and obtain 300 stopwatches. *25. (Orange you glad...)Jump through the orange ring. *26. (I'm a collector) Open 3 pet crate #4's. *27. (Procuring a cure) Vacuum 40 pixie ghosts, 35 jester ghosts, 35 pinwheel ghosts and obtain 225 stopwatches. *28. (Items from home) Obtain 50 stopwatches, 30 diamonds, 50 newspapers and 40 gold bars. *29. (The soul trap) Obtain 4,000 souls. *30. (Miniboss mania) Defeat a miniboss. *31. (Hottest gear in town) Buy the RFT-87 set. *32. (Ghost hunter training) Vacuum 45 jesters, 40 pinwheels, and 35 spooky ghosts. *33. (You're the chosen one?) Vacuum 40 jellies, 35 blue rays and 30 pixies. *34. (An extra pet slot and a warning?) Obtain 100 energy shards, 150 spirit particles and 200 stopwatches. Hoverboard Skins *Uncommon Red Camo Board (Fight all bosses at least once.) *Uncommon Ecto-board (Collect 1,000,000 ectoplasm while riding a hoverboard.) *Uncommon Watermelon Board (Collect gems from bonus chests 10 times.) *Rare Thunder Board (Open 50 pet boxes.) *Rare Tie Dye Board (Collect 5,000 items.) *Rare Flimsy (Complete Ghost Hunter Shelly's questline in Ghosty Islands.) *Legendary Logboard (Find Logboard in a Forest Boss Chest.) *Legendary Sk8board (Find Sk8board in a City Boss Chest.) *Legendary Alien Board (Find Alien Board in a Wild West Boss Chest.) *Legendary Surfboard (Find Surfboard in a Beach Boss Chest.) *Legendary Flameboard (Find Flameboard in a Volcano Boss Chest.) *Legendary Royal (Find Royal in Grim Lootbag.) *Legendary XBoard (Find all of the developers around the map.) *Legendary Chromaboard (Upgrade your antenna to Lvl 10.) *Legendary Fishbone (Purchase for 100,000,000 ectocoins) *Legendary Jet Stream (Purchase for 1,000,000,000 ectocoins) *Godly Magma Slab (Complete Ghost Hunter Blaze's questline in the Volcano.) *Godly Hyperspace (Complete Ghost Hunter Luna's questline in the Forest.) *Godly Youtuber Board (Be YouTuber rank in the group and enter the code YOUTUBE.) *Godly Ace (Find in Grim Lootbag.) *Mythical BOOST (Purchase for 10,000,000,000 ectocoins) Pets 'Pet Crate 1' (Commons): Pug, Fox, Cow, Pig. Time boost: 1.14 -- Ecto boost: 1.03 (Uncommons): Mouse, Deer, Wolf. Time boost: 1.22 -- Ecto boost: 1.04 (Rares): Duck, Unicorn. Time boost: 1.45 -- Ecto boost: 1.09 (Legendary): Bat. Time boost: 1.90 -- Ecto boost: 1.18 (Godly): 'Lantern. ' 'Timeboost: 2.80 -- Ecto boost: 1.36 '(Classified): 'Rainwave. ' 'Timeboost: 13.50 -- Ecto boost: 3.50 'Pet Crate 2 (Commons): Bear, White Cat, Cyborg, Horse. Time boost: 1.36 -- Ecto boost: 1.09 (Uncommons): Fish, Chicken, Giraffe. Time boost: 1.54 -- Ecto boost: 1.13 (Rares): Bob, Butterfly. Time boost: 2.08 -- Ecto boost :1.27 (Legendary): 'Peacock. Time boost: 3.16 -- Ecto boost: 1.54 '(Godly): The Hand. Time boost: 5.32 -- Ecto boost: 2.08 (Classified): Twister. Time boost: 31.00 -- Ecto boost: 8.50 'Pet Crate 3' Commons: Flamingo, Black Cat, Bot, Dino. Time boost: 1.60 -- Ecto boost: 1.18 Uncommons: Clownfish, Panda, Bee. Time boost: 1.90 -- Ecto boost: 1.18 Rares: Shark, Steve. Time boost: 2.80 -- Ecto boost: 1.54 Legendary: Magic Rabbit. Time boost: 4.59 -- Ecto boost: 2.08 Godly: Dragon. Time boost: 8.19 -- Ecto boost: 3.16 'Pet Crate 4' Commons: Boo, Noob, Dusty Owl, Dart. Time boost: 2.04 -- Ecto boost: 1.36 Uncommons: '''Shells, Turkey, Fury. Time boost: 2.57 -- Ecto boost: 1.54 '''Rares: '''Firefish, Nightmare. Time boost: 4.15 -- Ecto boost: 2.08 '''Legendary: Daydream. Time boost: 7.30 -- Ecto boost: 3.16 Godly: Reflector. Time boost: 13.60 -- Ecto boost: 5.32 Store 1. Star - 950 Robux 2. Gamma Board - 750 Robux 3. Volt - 1200 Robux Secret Developers Spots 1. Under the bridge that connects the Forest to Blox City. 2. In the Wild West on top of the 2nd Pyramid on the right side of it. 3. In Area 51 behind the UFO. 4. Underwater behind the sunken ship in the beach. 5. Back of the Ice Cave, in a Big ice block.(Need to Unlock The Ice cave First!) Codes Note: All codes are caps 1. GHOST(expired) 2.THANKYOU(testers only) 3.YOUTUBE(youtubers only) 4.FIREFLY 5.10K 6.R1FT Category:Browse